irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Smith's Insults
One of the thing's that Dr. Smith is well known for is his insults. Here is a (partial) list of Dr. Smith's insults for the Robot and the number of times they were used. *Addlepated Amateur (1) *Addlepated Armorbearer (2) *Arrogant Automaton (1) *Astigmatic Automaton (1) *Babbling Birdbrain (1) *Babbling Bumpkin (1) *Bellicose Bumpkin (4) *Blithering Blatherskite (1) *Blithering Booby (3) *Blithering Bumpkin (1) *Bookmaking Booby (1) *Bow your Bubble (1) *Bubble-headed Booby (9) *Bumbling Birdbrain (3) *Bumbling Bag of Bolts (1) *Bumbling Bucket of Bolts (1) *Bumbling Booby (1) *Bumptious Braggart (2) *Cackling Cacophony (1) *Cackling Canister (1) *Cackling Clod (3) *Cackling Coward (1) *Cackling Cuckoo (1) *Calamitous Clump (1) *Cantankerous Cold-hearted Clump (1) *Caterwauling Clod (1) *Cautious Clump (1) *Clod-like Collection of Condensers (1) *Clumsy Clod (3) *Clumsy Clump (3) *Computerized Clod (4) *Computerized Clump (1) *Confused Compass (1) *Cowardly Clump (7) *Cumbersome Clod (3) *Cumbersome Clump (1) *Defective Detective (1) *Demented Diode (1) *Deplorable Dunderhead (2) *Despotic Dunce (1) *Digital Dunce (1) *Digitized Dunce (1) *Dipety Dunce (1) *Disreputable Dunce (2) *Disreputable Dunderhead (1) *Doddering Dunderhead (1) *Elephantine Adam (and Eve) (1) *Ferrous Frankenstein (1) *Floundering Flunky (2) *Foolish Fop (1) *Frightful Fractious Frump (1) *Gargantuan Goose (1) *Garrulous Gargoyle (1) *Gigantic Gargoyle (1) *Great Goose (1) *Gregarious Gremlin (1) *Hard-headed Harbinger of Evil (1) *Hardware Hyena (1) *Hopeless Heap of Tainted Tin (1) *Hypotensive Hypochondriac (1) *Ignominious Ignoramus (1) *Ill-informed Ignoramus (1) *Incompetent Idiot (1) *Incompetent Imbecile (1) *Ineffectual Ineptitude (1) *Inept Idiot (1) *Infamous Informer (1) *Ingot of Ingratitude (1) *Insensitive Idiot (1) *Insipid Ineptitude (1) *Iron-born Ingrate (1) *Jabbering Jackanapes (1) *Jabbering Jeremiah (1) *Jabbering Judas (2) *Jangling Junkheap (1) *Juvenile Junk Pile (1) *Lame-brained Lump (1) *Lead-lined Lothario (1) *Lead-lined Lump (1) *Lily-livered Lump (2) *Ludicrous Lump (3) *Lugubrious Laggard (1) *Lugubrious Lecture3 (1) *Lugubrious Lump (2) *Meandering Mental Midget (1) *Mechanical Meddler (2) *Mechanical Misfit (3) *Mechanical Monolith (1) *Mechanical Murderer (1) *Mechanized Maidservant1 (1) *Mediocre Medical Misfit (1) *Mental Midget (3) *Mess of Metal (1) *Metallic Monstrosity (1) *Misguided Mechanical Misery (1) *Misshapen Mummy (1) *Monstrous Mechanized Misguided Moron (1) *Monstrous Mountebank (1) *Nattering Ninny (1) *Neanderthal Ninny (2) *Negligent Ninny (1) *Nervous Ninny (5) *Nickel-plated Nincompoop (1) *Nickering Ninny (1) *Noxious Ninny (1) *Obsolete Oaf (1) *Oversized Oaf (1) *Parsimonious Puppet (1) *Pathetic Pomposity (1) *Pedagogical Pip-Squeak (1) *Plasticized Parrot (1) *Pompous Pig Squeak (1) *Ponderous Plumber (1) *Pot-bellied Prankster (1) *Pot-headed Prankster (1) *Preening Popinjay (1) *Presumptuous Pip-Squeak (1) *Presumptuous Popinjay (1) *Pretentious Popinjay (1) *Primitive Pile of Pistons (1) *Pusillanimous Pinhead (2) *Pusillanimous Pip-squeak (1) *Pusilanimous Puppet Season 1 e 5, 6:12 *Pusillanimous Punka (1) *Quivering Quintessence of Fear (1) *Ramshackle Romeo (1) *Robust Rock Hound (1) *Ridiculous Rigmarole2 (1) *Ridiculous Robot (1) *Ridiculous Roue (1) *Ridiculous Roustabout (1) *Roly-Poly Rowdy (1) *Rusty Rasputin (1) *Sanctimonious Scatterbrain (1) *Scurrilous Scatterbrain (1) *Sententious Sloth (1) *Sickening Cybernetic (1) *Silly Sausage (1) *Silly Sloth (1) *Silver-plated Sellout (1) *Simple Simon (2) *Tarnished Trumpet (1) *Tin-plated Tinhorn (1) *Tin-plated Traitor (2) *Tintinnabulating Tin Can (1) *Tiresome Thesaurus (1) *Traitorous Tin Tabulation (1) *Treasonous Tyrant (1) *Tyrannical Tin Plate (1) *Unctuous Underling (1) *Ungrateful Underling (1) *Wobbling Weakling4 (1) *Worry Wart (1) Others *Aluminum Canary (1) *Assassin (1) *Automated Oaf (1) *Bloated Blimp (1) *Booby (1) *Bubblehead (1) *Bumbling Cracker Barrel (1) *Bungler (1) *Chattering Magpie (1) *Clod (2) *Clunker (1) *Coward (4) *Cybernetic Simpleton (1) *Cybernetic Septic (1) *Dunce (1) *Dunderhead (2) *Fiend in Tin Clothing (1) *Fugitive from a Scrapheap (1) *Ghoul (1) *Goose (1) *Hopeless Heap of Tainted Tin (1) *Hulking Mass of Mechanical Ignorance (1) *Incompetent Walking Ingot (1) *Judas (2) *Lagger (1) *Mealy-Mouthed Rogue (1) *Mechanical Dunderhead (1) *Meddler (2) *Metallic Ham (1) *Mr. Wrong-Way Computer (1) *Ninny (27) *Obsolete Piece of Scrap Metal (1) *Over-Cautious Concoction (1) *Overgrown Ninny (1) *Refugee From a Refuse Pile *Silly Goose (7) *Silly Old Ninny (1) *Sniggering Cinder Box (1) *Sorry Specimen of Computerhood (1) *Tin-plated Snitch (1) *Traitor (6) *Traitorous Tin-plated Fugitive from a Junkyard (1) *Troublemaker (1) *Uncultured Clump (1) *You clinking clanking clattering collection of collagenous junk "Spare me the..." Dr. Smith also says "Spare me the..." a lot. Here is a (partial) list of every "Spare me the..." he says and the number of times he says them. *Accurate Appraisals (1) *Apologies (1) *Asinine Ad-libs (1) *Asinine Advice (1) *Asinine Axioms (1) *Bullring Dramatics (1) *Caustic Comments (1) *Conundrums (1) *Dire Doubts (1) *Direful Doubts (1) *Dull Cliches you learned at you mother's knee (1) *Explanations (1) *Fancy Rigmarole (1) *Feeble Attempts at Humor (3) *Feeble Jokes (1) *Gratitude (1) *Inane Innuendoes (1) *Insulting Innuendoes (1) *Moralizations (1) *Moralizing (1) *Obtuse Opinions (1) *Opinions (1) *Platitudes (1) *Pleasantries (1) *Poisonous Barbs (4) *Poisonous Platitudes (1) *Ridiculous Remarks (1) *Scientific Lectures (1) *Technicalities (1) *Unfunny Jokes (1) *Vivid Recollections (1) *Warnings (2) *Womanly Intuition (1) *Youthful Enthusiasm (1) ---- 1 He only says this to Verda, the android from The Android Machine. 2 He only uses this to describe the clothes he wears in The Android Machine. 3 In Treasure of the Lost Planet, the Robot gave Dr. Smith a "lugubrious lecture". 4 He only says this to IDAK in Revolt of the Androids. Category:Lost in Space